


APH Rare Pair Week 2019

by Moondust (ASilentVoice42)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Flowers, Language, Magic, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Nostalgia, night sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASilentVoice42/pseuds/Moondust
Summary: For Tumblr Event





	APH Rare Pair Week 2019

Day 1: Magic  
Pairing: RusPrus

Somewhere Further

It was like poetry, how you enter my world. In the late of a summer night, your magic shines beautifully in my eyes. Came to a conclusion that you were the missing piece of my heart. I watch you, day to day, night to night, dream to dream, each way I fell in love with you more.

"Gilbert, what are you doing here?" I smiled brightly, jumping down from the tree that I was hiding. Feeling pumped and excited.

“Oh dear, you’ve got me.” Hands in the air, he fell annoyed, yet happy that I’m finally here at last.

“How’s work, sunflower?” I begun my boring story of annoying bosses, countless argument and stupid handwork, I admit, I love my job, but sometimes lay at home with my handsome husband is better.

“And then she turns pale, white as a ghost.”

“You’re whiter.” I pouted and slightly elbow him, he let out an offended yelp.

“Not funny.” Admittedly, it was true, but it was unfunny.

“Sorry, sunflower.”

Laid down on the grass, I tried to be as close as possible to serene , having just a hard day of work is tiresome, but quality time fixed everything. The wind blows from side to side, sound lay still, comforting my tired eyes and sore body. Ivan sat down beside me, laying my head in his laps, brushing his finger through my white hair, softly ease me down from stress. I opened my eyes, smile at him as I caress his cheeks, we didn’t said anything for a long time, just there, in the garden, just chilling. Soon, he glowed his hand, the sparkle of purple flies, I’ve seen them before, every time I’m down, he always use them to sooth me down, relieving my stress. Carefully, he ran his hand over my head, the painful numbness slowly lifted as I feel ever so slightly lifted spirit. There were so many things he could do as a mage, healing, fixing, creating weather and makes me fell in love with him even more.

"Better?" I hummed, holding his hand affectionately.

"Better."

"How 'bout you do those Illusion things?" He haven't done them for a long time, not ever since our wedding. It's understandable, the magic took a lot of energies and power. Especially when it's grande.

"I haven't done that in a while now, have I?" I nodded.

"Ever since last year." Such Nostalgic. Laughing, talking, crying and happiness. Everything swirl into a big mess of emotions. But in the end everyone had fun and that was enough.

"I'll try." I pump my fist, making him chuckled adorably.

Soon it evolved into colour, the surrounding of us changes, shade of purple, blue, green and yellow emits from his hand, conjuring into animals, houses, flowers and fire dance in the air. Seemingly beautiful and gracefully twirl around us. Many flies high, many flies low, some shone brightly in the sun, some were comfortable in the shade of trees, it was aesthetic, amazement in my eyes, he kissed me, melting my lips into his warm heart. Soon, we pulled out, breathless, smiling like two idiot.

“I love you so much.” I started, hugging his waist, still lying in his laps.

“I, too, love you so much, sunflower.”


End file.
